La misma luna
by GeekMonkeyCheeky
Summary: "Porque podía haber millones de estrellas en el cielo, pero solo había una luna." JJ está encerrada, y lo único que la mantiene fuerte son su esposa y su hijo; La luna se encarga de recordarle.


No era el frío, ni la oscuridad, tampoco los golpes, o el estar encerrada dentro de un cuarto ridículamente pequeño. Lo que a Jennifer le asustaba era no volver a ver a su hijo y a su esposa. Ella era una mujer fuerte, había resistido los golpes de este hombre, estaba aguantando el hambre y la sed, y ahora estaba luchando contra la hipotermia mientras una sola ventana del tamaño de su cara alumbraba la pequeña habitación con el brillo de la luna.

La luna. Era lo único que podía ver por esa ventana. Brillaba e iluminaba lo que para ella era ahora pura oscuridad. Jennifer no podía contar la cantidad de lesiones que tenía; le dolía la cabeza, y había una línea de sangre que corría desde su frente. Le dolían las costillas, lo que aseguraba que al menos un par estaban rotas, y le dolía su rodilla, la cual la obligaba a permanecer sentada si no quería gritar de dolor. En realidad, no era como si las lesiones le estuviesen matando, no se sentían demasiado graves, pero el frío… el frío, el hambre y la sed, eso era lo que la tenía al borde.

El hombre le había golpeado en la cabeza mientras salía de casa para recoger a Henry, su hijo, en la escuela. Cuando despertó estaba dentro de la cajuela de un carro. Ella pensó que si fingía seguir inconsciente para cuando abrieran la cajuela, podría golpear al tipo y escapar. Su plan no funcionó tan bien como lo esperaba. Sí, había golpeado al hombre y había logrado correr un par de metros, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una carretera cerca de ese horrible bosque, el hombre le había golpeado con una pala en la frente, dejándola nadando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pensando en su hijo y su esposa, deseando que su equipo la pudiese encontrar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Habían pasado más de tres lunas después de eso, y ahora no estaba segura de que su equipo lo lograra.

.

.

.

Le habían llamado de la escuela de Henry preguntando si había habido algún problema, dijeron que Jennifer no había ido por su hijo y que no respondía el teléfono. La llamaron a ella porque era el único número que Henry sabía de memoria. Emily se había asegurado de eso. Emily fue por su ahora hijo a la escuela, y el niño estaba tan preocupado como ella, así que trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que "Seguramente se había quedado dormida". Pudieron ver el carro de Jennifer afuera de la casa. Emily quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de que Henry entrara a la casa, pero el niño salió corriendo del auto, deteniéndose justo en la puerta del coche de su mamá.

—¿Qué está mal Henry? —Preguntó la morena con preocupación.

El pequeño rubio apunto hacia el piso, donde estaban el celular y las llaves de su mamá, acompañadas de unas manchas rojas que, sin duda eran de la sangre de su madre.

—Vamos Henry, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Emily recogió las llaves y el teléfono, y salió disparada hasta la UAC, rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Eso fue cuatro días antes, pero ahora ya tenían una pista. Tenían un camino, y esperaban con ansias que fuera el correcto.

.

.

.

La rubia tenía muy claro que cada luna que veía era un día más encerrada ahí. Ahora estaba contemplando la cuarta luna, muerta de frío y rogando para que el hombre que la tenía ahí le dijera de una vez que quería de ella. La puerta del lugar se abrió, trayendo escalofríos a la columna de la rubia.

—Buenas noches Agente Jareau, ¿Como estás? —Preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad.

Ella no respondió. Estaba furiosa y quería gritarle que se fuera a la mierda de una vez, pero no creía poder soportar un golpe más.

—Agente, temo decirte que nuestros días juntos se han terminado.

Jennifer se puso tensa. ¿Iba a matarla?

—Tu equipo me ha encontrado.

¿Por qué eso no la aliviaba?

—Pero, no podrán encontrarte viva, agente.

El hombre sonrió, ató las manos y los pies de la rubia y la llevó en brazos hasta el patio. La mujer estaba semi desnuda, y afuera estaba corriendo el frío de febrero, dejándole el cuerpo entumecido. El hombre la dejó cerca de un hoyo profundo, que al parecer acababa de escarbar. Dentro había una caja de madera abierta. De inmediato supo que iba a hacer con ella.

—No... No... Por favor...

—Shhh... Guarda energías Jennifer, no te preocupes, no soy tan malo ¿Sabes? Voy a darte una pequeña oportunidad, pero tu equipo tendrá que darse prisa. Será... Una carrera, un juego. ¿Te parece?

Jennifer no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero estaba demasiado asustada. El hombre la levantó y la arrojó dentro del pozo, de al menos tres metros de profundidad. La rubia soltó un grito desgarrador cuando su espalda golpeo la madera. El hombre arrojó algo que cayó en su estómago.

Era su teléfono.

—Ya sabes que hacer, Jennifer.

El hombre cerró la caja, y comenzó a llenar el pozo de tierra.

Por supuesto que sabía que hacer. Tomó el teléfono, y marcó el número 1 en la marcación rápida.

.

.

.

Sabían quién era el hombre, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el lugar en el que mantenía a JJ. Si es que aún estaba viva. Estaban hablando acerca de los lugares en los que Roger Thompson podría tener a su esposa, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien era.

—Prentiss.

—Em… —Susurró.

Emily se puso pálida. Era ella, su Jennifer.

—¡JJ! —Gritó.

García de inmediato comenzó a localizar el teléfono de la rubia.

—Em… ¿Fuiste por Henry a la escuela?

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. Su esposa acababa de obtener una llamada luego de estar cuatro días desaparecida, y lo que más le preocupaba era no haber ido por su hijo a la escuela.

—Dios Jen, claro que sí. ¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—Estoy en un bosque… él… Em, él está… Está enterrándome… Tienen que darse prisa, por favor.

—Oh dios, él está enterrándola viva. Jen, García tiene tu ubicación, vamos en camino tienes que aguantar ¿De acuerdo?

—No te vayas, por favor.

—Iré por ti Jennifer.

—Quédate en el teléfono, por favor, necesito tu voz.

El corazón de la morena se estrujo al escuchar a su esposa tan vulnerable.

—Está bien amor, no me iré. Necesito que me digas si estás herida.

—Yo… sí.

—¿Podrías decirme, del 1 al 10 a que escala de dolor estás?

—Pensé en ti todo el tiempo, en ti y en Henry.

—Lo sé cariño, nosotros pensamos en ti también, pero necesito que me digas que tanto dolor sientes.

—No lo sé… tal vez 10, pero comienza a desvanecerse. Hace… hace mucho frío.

—Tienes que aguantar Jen, estamos a cinco minutos.

—No creo que tenga cinco minutos.

—No digas eso, tienes que luchar, Henry está esperándote en casa, está muy preocupado.

La rubia soltó una risa entre toces.

—Estoy segura de que mi niño pudo sentirme, ¿Tú lo hiciste Em? ¿Me sentiste?

—¿De qué estás hablando JJ?

—Podía ver la Luna Em, era todo lo que podía ver. Solo la luna. ¿Tú viste la luna? ¿Viste la luna como lo prometimos?

Entonces, Emily recordó.

 _Estaban sentadas con Henry en el balcón del hotel en el que se hospedaban durante sus vacaciones. El cielo estaba precioso ese día, pintado de estrellas con una luna enorme y brillante._

 _—_ _Hola tía Pen —Dijo Henry mirando la luna._

 _Ambas mujeres lo miraron confundidas._

 _—_ _Henry, sabes que García no está ahí ¿verdad? —Emily le dijo._

 _Recuerda que García le mencionó una vez cuando era más pequeño, que ella iría a la luna un día._

 _—_ _Ya lo sé, pero la tía Pen me dijo antes de venir, que si la extrañaba viera a la luna, porque ella también la estaría viendo, y aunque hay millones de estrellas en el cielo, hay una sola luna y estemos donde estemos, juntos o separados, siempre veremos la misma luna y así podremos sentir como si estuviésemos juntos._

 _Ambas mujeres sonrieron. Penélope García era la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo._

 _—_ _Tu tía Pen tiene razón amor. Así que si algún día pasa algo… no olviden ver la luna. Les prometo que yo la veré siempre, y podrán sentirme con ustedes, y yo los podré sentir conmigo —Les dijo la morena._

 _Henry y JJ asintieron._

 _—_ _¿Es una promesa?_

 _—_ _Es una promesa. —Dijeron al unísono._

—Lo prometimos, ¿no? Por supuesto que la vi, y Henry también.

—Em…

—Escucha JJ, estamos muy cerca, tienes que resistir.

—Yo… No hay mucho oxigeno aquí Em…

—Vamos bebé, yo sé que puedes.

—Dense prisa.

—Estamos aquí JJ. Luke tiene a Thompson.

—Em, hace frío.

—Aguanta Jen, estoy muy cerca.

Emily vio el pozo a medio cubrir, y corrió acompañada de Spencer y Rossi. Mientras Emily sacaba la arena con las manos, Rossi tomó la pala y el doctor fue a buscar otra pala para poder avanzar más rápido.

—Amor, tengo que colgarte, estoy sacándote de aquí, solo respira.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿JJ?

Nada.

—¡Rossi date prisa! ¡Ya no responde!

El hombre sacó fuerza de donde no tenía y comenzó a sacar tanta tierra como pudo. Mientras tanto, Spencer regresó con tres palas más, y todo el equipo, a excepción de Luke, comenzó a escarbar.  
No tardaron mucho en encontrar la caja de madera. Emily saltó al hoyo de inmediato y abrió la caja sin poder controlar el llanto.

La rubia estaba ahí, estaba semidesnuda, tenía un poco de sangre en el rostro y moretones en el estómago, su piel estaba color azul pálido y ya no respiraba.

—No, no, no, no…

Emily la levantó en brazos y Spencer y Rossi le ayudaron a sacarla.

—No está respirando Emily, voy a hacer las compresiones, tu respira por ella. —Le dijo Reid.

La morena no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer al doctor. Morga era quien solía hacer ese trabajo, él era realmente bueno en ello, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Spencer no era tan fuerte como Morgan, pero era inteligente, y quería a JJ tanto como Emily, así que la morena estaba segura de que el chico no se detendría hasta que la rubia volviera a respirar.

Menos de un minuto después, la tos de la rubia les llenó de alivio.

—Respira amor, solo respira.

—Em…

—Shhh, la ambulancia viene en camino, solo tienes que seguir respirando.

La rubia asintió temblando. Estaba hipotérmica y Emily trataba de darle todo el calor que pudo con su cuerpo. El joven doctor se dio cuenta de eso, así que se quitó su abrigo y la cubrió con él.

—Gracias Spence… —Sonrío.

Spencer sonrío. JJ fue quien le llamó "Spence" por primera vez, y le encantaba. Jennifer era la única persona en el mundo que le llamaba de esa manera.

—Hola Henry. —Susurró JJ.

Todos le miraron confundidos, excepto Emily.

La mujer miró a la luna, abrazando con más fuerza a su mujer.

—Hola Henry, llevaré a mamá a casa bebé. —Susurró Emily.

La rubia sonrió, y la morena la besó.

El equipo estaba totalmente confundido, a excepción de Penélope García, quien había escuchado lo que estaba pasando con el auricular, con lágrimas en los ojos y los pelos de punta al escuchar que su mejor amiga no estaba respirando, sin embargo, después de escuchar las palabras de JJ, sabía que había hecho bien en hablar con Henry sobre la luna. Penélope estaba segura de que la luna era lo que le recordaba a JJ por qué tenía que mantenerse fuerte durante su encierro. Sus amigas estaban viendo la luna, como ella le dijo a Henry que lo hiciera, y el niño seguramente lo hacía también. Porque podía haber millones de estrellas en el cielo, pero solo había una luna.


End file.
